Sara
Sara is one of the protagonists of Luminous Arc 3 and is Sion's younger sister. She is a magical prodigy whose power had awakened at the age of 6, opposed to her sister Sion whose power has yet to awaken while at near adulthood. She is the second youngest Magi after Yuu. Sara is a student of the Urgard Academy and a member of the special course. After the events of the Chapter 8, she also becomes a member of Magus and she is promoted to 4-Star Rank (which means she had 3-Star Rank prior to that, otherwise she would be a member of the normal course). Sara posseses great magical abilities and has a vast knowledge about magic and ancient witches. She studied them at least since she was 6 years old. In Chapter 6 she starts an intrigue to get the Egg Mushroom and use it for her own purposes. She likes to experiment with creating new magical mixtures and she often forces Levi to drink them. In Chapter 10 she tells Kirika that she can smell various forbidden spells from her body. Sara idolizes the Holy Witch Siville and wants to be more like her. Sara has pretty strong personality and can be blunt or simply mean at times. She's not afraid of using others or blackmailing them. Appearance Sara wears a huge "earrings", which are in fact a magic item (headphones). She reveals it to Levi one of the Intermissions. She listens to "magic spells and ancient words" all day long - that's her method for memorization (it's especially effective before going to bed). Sara is the wielder of the Earth Lapistier, which is located on her neck after the Transformation. Plot Background Both Sara and Sion come from different world than the present world. Intermissions Bath Events Sara's Room Sara's Room is located on the second floor of Urgard Dormitory. Main theme of her room is Halloween Jack-o’-lantern. The objects you can interact with are the drugs on the desk. You can meet Sara in her room in the morning. Sara's Room becomes accessible after she joins Magus in Chapter 8. Ending One year after the defeat of the god, while everyone else is at the Ceremony for Inaluna, Sara, who now has become a principal of Urguard, is searching for a way to bring Levi back to this world. Stat and Abilities Sara's stats are heavily focused on Magic and MP which means that she may be the only unit for which MP will never run out. Her spells focus on healing, regeneration and her ace spell "Yggdra Form". Once she reaches Level 99 her Magic becomes the highest in the entire game. However her great magic damage capabilities come with very low HP, defense, resistance and AO. This gets balanced out with her attack stat, the highest of all spellcasters in the game, which she can use in conjunction with Magic Bomb to delay an enemies turn while still doing respectable damage. This gives her an artillery like use, high damage but low endurance. She can also be a secondary support with Curer and Regen Mass 'Skills' Serawoodwhip.PNG|Wood Whip Seracurer.PNG|Curer Seraslothbomb.PNG|Sloth Bomb seraregenmass.PNG|Regen Mass serayggdraform.PNG|Yggdra Form 'Flash Drives' Note: All of Sarah's Flash Drives range are 3 panels in any direction. Also, despite the names and animations, all of her Flash Drives' element are nature. pyrolantern.PNG|Pyro Lantern: Breath of flame! sarahfd21.PNG|Sleet Lantern: Breath of snow! Sarahrobolantern1.PNG|Robo Lantern's Final Formation! serafirelattern.PNG|Breath of flame! sarahfd22.PNG|Breath of snow! serarobolattern.PNG|Final formation! Gallery luminousarc3sara.jpg|Sara's page in the Luminous Arc 3 guide/art book. luminous arc 3 sara.jpg|Sara's wallpaper. Tumblr lzo5yfmqLG1qioflco1 500.jpg Egg Mushroom Sarah Levi.jpg|Sara handing Egg Mushroom to Levi Sara in the Library.jpg|Sara at the Library Sara in her room.jpg|Sara in her room Tivia * Her bust cup size is A. Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Characters Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Female Category:Nature Category:Gallery